Royalty Bites
by Karylinahatake
Summary: Stephenie M Love and myth combine to make one hell of a story. This is a slight parody on Twilight and is mostly my idea with the help of DarkByakko creator: of LinkXS.Link smut WARNING:YAOI boyXboy love no twilight yaoi tho. plz review and TY XD
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters that i will might use from **_Twilight_**, the series and the characters are Stephenie Meyer's and her brilliance of them are not my own :(  
I would like citisism on this as it is my first and everything

plz be nice about it though  
the translations are at the bottom for the conversation between Iira and Xander.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

Characters:

Iira(Ee-ra) DayNes(day-ness)- As the only Danish princess, she must become queen.

Uurik(Oo-rick) DayNes- Known as the second born of the Danish royal family although he is the only real Danish prince.

Xander(Zan-der) Krusa(crew-sah)- Known as the oldest prince though is really a half Danish, half Welsh mercenary who was actually hired to protect Iira when she was 7 and he was 19.

Solomon Grant- A Welsh prince who is Iira's best friend and who is known to the people as her betrothed.

Ephraim(Ef-ram) DayNes- Iira's and Uurik's father, the King of the Danish.

Orpha(Or-fa) DayNes- Iira's and Uurik's mother, the Queen of the Danish.

It is the 14th century in Europe and people are disappearing as vampirism spreads from village to village. It was during this time when my tale began.

"Uurik, you know that even if you were to marry someone of royalty, you will still be known as my brother, the Danish Queen's older brother." Iira jokes with her brother as they sit in the park with her best friend, Prince Solomon of Wales.

"Baby sister, are you saying that you believe that I will eventually marry?" Uurik inquires with a raised eyebrow as Solomon snickers.

"Well, I… that is… Are you saying that you believe yourself not worthy to marry anyone?" She retorts, flustered.

"Don't say such blasphemy Iira." Solomon says with a flourish of his quill.

"Ha! And would it be so wrong if I were to say that your insinuation is the truth?" Uurik laughs quietly as Solomon lets a low wail out that only Iira can hear.

"You can do as you wish, Xander and I will be happy no matter what happens to you." Iira says matter of factly, then gasps as she realizes what she just revealed to her brother and best friend.

"Why wouldn't my brother and sister be mourning or rejoicing if I was to die in some terrible accident or get married?" Uurik asks as he takes what she said the wrong way.

"Uurik you idiot! Didn't you just hear what your sister insinuated?!" Solomon asks as he stands up and drops his writings.

"Solomon, dear friend, surly I can have a private conference with you for just second. Please Solo?" Iira pleads, using Solomon's childhood nickname.

"Fine." Solomon sighs as he gives into her pleads. Iira grabs his arm and pulls him a little ways away to a small side pool off the lake surrounded by trees.

"Will you listen to my tale before you go making Uurik think that I'm just some sinful girl who lusts after her brother?" She starts breathlessly.

"I had said fine and I'm listening, what is your tale?" Solomon answers slowly, giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Xander is not really Uurik's and my brother. He is..." Iira stumbles to a stop as Xander walks up to both of them with watchful eyes on Solomon.

"What are you telling to him? Mother and Father said that the people would learn the truth on their own." Xander says politely as he moves to stand next to her warily. It is then that Solomon sees what has been in front of him since they were litlle; the all to subtle way how Xander was somehow touching Iira, the closeness, that of lovers instead of siblings, and how Xander always seemed to always pop up, always with Iira and always protecting her from even the smallest things.

"You love her don't you Xander?" Solomon asks quietly as he watches the all to familiar brush of Xander's hand and Iira's.

"What?!" Xander loses his composure for only a second before he composes himself once more.

"He came back with my father from a border dispute with your country when he was 19, he was hired as my personal gaurd and people were to think he was my brother that he had been watching the border. Since he is a man it wouldn't have been big news when he was born seeing how our heirs need to be female, so people didn't think anything of it. I was 7 at this time and had just met you." Iira pauses to breathe and Solomon notices the light touch of their hands again.

'How long has this been going on and how did I not see it?' he thinks.

"It wasn't untill I was almost 13 that I realized I felt something more than admiration towards Xander. He was my 'brother' after all and was 25 years old with women always wanting to hang on him. It wasn't until I came out with my feelings to him that he rushed me to the throne room where my parents sat in quiet companionship together and insisted that they tell me the entire truth of what he was to me. That is when he became my betrothed, as i had wished, but we were sworn to secrecy because people would be in an uproar if we just came out and said that we were together. So you can understand that can't you Solo?" Iira finishes and intertwines her fingers with Xander's.

"Wow, for almost four years you two have hidden your secret exchange of touches and what I presume other things?" Solomon asks slowly.

"Yes, but why do you take it so well that your betrothed just told you that she is to marry someone else?" Xander asks calmly.

"Xander love, Solomon is gay towards my dear brother. We have been trying to tell the people somehow or another anyway." Iira chuckles and Xander is put into somewhat of a daze at her sweet as honeydew melon, twinkling bell laughter runs though his ears.

"Elske, hvad gøre dem ønske til gøre nu?" Xander asks in Danish as he recovers himself.

"Jeg am træt, løslade vi indkomst hjem." She replys happily as she leans her head against his chest. Xander picks her up and cradles her in his arms.

"What about what people think?" Solomon asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is it so wrong that i carry my sweet 'baby sister' back home because she's sleeping?" Xander asks with a smug smile.

"I, I guess not." Solomon answers and follows him into to the dusk.

"What took you so long and what is wrong with Iira?" Uurik asks quickly as they head toward the now waiting carriage.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Solomon mubbles quietly.

Back at the castle, Xander lays Iira in her bed and sits next to her in the soft arm chair. She coughs a few times and her hair falls in her face. Xander reaches over slowly and moves the hair, brushing his finger tips down her face and cheek. Xander leans over Iira's sleeping form and kisses her lips softly. She wakes up and kisses him back, they start kissing very deeply and break off suddenly as they hear a quiet cough from the doorway.

"If I had been anyone other then me I would have been screaming about sins and the devil." Solomon says quietly as he shuts the door behind him.

"Most people would have knocked on the princess' door before entering." Xander says roughly.

"Yes, but you forget that I am her betrothed in the eye of the people and they wanted me to see if she was alright." Solomon shrugs his shoulders tiredly and sits in a chair facing out the now back window.

"And your staying because..?" Xander is able to get out through his clenched teeth.

"I don't want to face the crowd out there who all want to know why the princess has been so tired lately and why you won't let anyone near her." Solomon answers with his back still facing them.

"It's okay Xander, Solomon can stay if he wants as long as you two don't fight or talk too loud because I feel another wave of tiredness coming." Iira practically whispers and with that she falls back to sleep.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

The translations for what Xander says is: "Love, what do you want to do now?" and Iira replys: "I am tired, let us return home." It is in Danish for those who are curious.

This is somewhat based on Twilight, (Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and any name i use from the book is all hers.)

PLEASE review if you want to find out what happens next and why Iira is suddenly so tired all the time, and will Solomon confess his dark secret to the one man he has known as long as Iira herself and will that man accept to become his love?

Find out next chapter but only if i get at least 3 reviews

tell me if i should add or delete anything or anyone.


	2. The Answer

**_DISCLAIMER- Dear fans, and Noobs, all characters and places that are from Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's brilliance and i give her full credit for it._**

_I also give credit to **Dark Byakko (Creator of 'Prices To Pay' a linkXshadow link parody)** who came up with our original characters' names and will get around to drawing them shortly, they will eventurely make it to our DeviantArt accounts soon. (kagome922)(darkbyakko)_

Even though still no reviews at this time, i am still going to post this chapter. It's going to get really good soon so please review this time, please?!  
The Twilight theme will be revealing itself soon and it is still all in my mind.

In this chapter you will see relationships really flare up and i might add a smut scene soon.  
Using some of my original characters for what may be a yaoi smut though i need reviews to tell me what you as the reader wants likes.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Let's have it Xander, What's wrong with her." Solomon asks as he turns to the now ashamed face of Iira's true love.

"She's dying, easy as that. She doesn't want people to worry much about her so she won't call the doctor." Xander says gravely as his face twists in pain.

"Force her you ninny! What? Is your tough guy act just that, an act?" Solomon shoots up from his seat by the window and stalks over to Xander who is staring at his feet.

"Get off your arse and do something other then feeling sorry for yourself!" Solomon yells and is suddenly shoved against the wall by Xander and is held there by the throat.

"Don't say it as if I don't care for her, it is _because_I love her that I don't go against her wishes." Xander growls and then drops Solomon to the floor as he walks to stand by Iira's bedside. Solomon sits up choking and rubbing his sore throat.

"The only way to save her would be to bring her to Italy, to the royal Volturi family. Do you know of them?" Xander asks quietly as Iira coughs again.

"I'veheard of them, yes. But how can they save her? Wouldn't any doctor from here be better?" Solomon asks slowly trying to find the reason for moving Iira to a place so far away.

"There is a man there that I met once that is a doctor; he is the only man we can trust from that family though he is no part of it." Xander replies as he strokes Iira's hair to soothe her.

"Again, why move her so far…" Xander cuts him off.

"Carlisle is more than just a doctor but you will have to learn of him later or maybe not at all." Xander turns and pushes Solomon out the door and locks it behind him.

"I will find out and I will be back." Solomon then heads to the east wing in search of Uurik who went to his room for his study book and hadn't been seen since.

Knock. Knock.

"Uurik? How does it take this long to find...Uurik!" Solomon rushes over to Uurik's limp body that is sprawled on the floor near his desk.

"Solo? Hmm, must have hit my head when I fell, boy does it smart." Uurik sits up slowly and has to lean into Solomon as he feels the dizziness once more.

"I don't think you just fell, your burning up! Oh I hope you don't have what Iira does." Solomon scoops Uurik up lightly, 'I guess he's been sicker then he let on.' and hurries to Iira's room before Uurikcan rebuff him. When they arrive at the end of the hall, they see a maid just closing Iira's door.

"Xander!" Solomon exclaims, as he bursts through the door to find the two occupants entangled in each others arms.

"Wha...!" Uurik squeaks, shocked as Solomon lays him down on the sofa.

"Solomon!" Xander growls as he is pulled away from the bed to the sofa.

"Uurikis sick also! You must savehim too or I will never forgive either of you!" Solomon cries, looking from Iira to Xander and back, his eyes full of pleading.

"What? I have the plague don't I?" Uurik answers, forgetting that he just saw his sister and 'brother' doing things that are considered sinful.

"It's not the plague, it's because your parents are brother and sister. Their actions are quite unforgivable." Xander says darkly.

"But what of you Xander? You are not sick and you do things with our sister." Uurik barely whispers.

"I am not your brother, I am a mercenary and have been Iira's betrothed since three years past." Xander answer politely as he measures Uurik's pulse.

"It's the truth brother, I have known that he wasn't our brother for quite a while now." Iira says as she comes up behind Xander.

"You should stay in bed." Xander whips around and tries to get her back across the room.

"Stop treating me as a child, I am considered the queen and i will not take orders from anyone." Iira lightly slaps his hands away and turns to stand by her brother stiffly, even though the one window is open and she is wearing a light, silk dressing gown, Iira is sweating with the effort of standing without falling. All Xander can do is stand behind her to catch her and feel powerless to this curse.

"Uurik, if you have any doubts or revelations to share before we die you should say them now, the sooner the better." Iira says slowly, swaying but holding her footing.

"Dying?!" Uurik squeaks, letting the condition ravage his body without a fight unlike his sister.

"Xandersays there is a way to save you both! Please Uurik, don't fret sweet." Solomon rushes to Uurik's side and pushes his hair off his feverish face.

"Solomon." Uurik whispers, realizing finally that He was more than just close childhood friends. Solomon lays his head on Uurik's chest and starts to sob quietly.

"What is this way, if I may ask love?" Iira asks slowly, turning and falling into Xander as she finally loses her balance. He catches her and holds her around the waist in his left arm as he lightly cups her chin in his right hand and lets her stare into his eyes.

"The Volturi..." He starts to explain.

"Are you off your rocker?!" Iira is barely able to whisper.

"Hush, let me finish. The Volturi family is host to one a Doctor Carlisle Cullen. You heard of him when we last visited?" Xander asks not letting her eyes leave his.

"Yes, i remember." She practically mouths.

"He's not like the Volturi, he drinks from animals rather than humans and with his golden eyes, he lives among humans and works in medical centers full of the wounded of our wars. He can make sure that you and Uurikwill live. Please trust me." Xander bares his eyes into Iira's pleading with her to listen to reason once more.

"You will join me in Immortality or i shall kill myself anyway." She whispers on Xander's slightly open lips, he crushes them to hers so as not to have to answer her threat.

"Immortality? Like that one mythical creature, the uh, vampire?" Uurik asks quietly, petting Solomons hair slowly.

"Vampires are not just myths. The entire Volturi is naught but vampires, mostly with special talents." Xander answers quickly and crushes Iira's lips once more with his own.

"I will join you in Immortality Uurik, so no worrying for you. Worry lines are not becoming of anyone." Solomon raises his head to look into Uurik's eyes. Solomon then hesitates for a minute then lightly presses his lips to Uurik's. Uurik's eyes grow wide at first and then slowly wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him into a deep kiss that Solomon agrees to with no argument.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Please review or this story will be deleted and i will never add the ending that i have already started writing.

PLZ AND TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY TY


End file.
